The invention relates to a process for the isolation of Hibiscus acid or (+)hydroxycitric acid lactone (2S,3R-dihydroxy-1,2,3-propanetricarboxylic acid lactone) from the leaves of Hibiscus furcatus, Hibiscus sabdariffa and Hibiscus cannabinus. Garcinia acid, one of the optical isomers of hydroxycitric acid is a potentially interesting molecule and found extensive application in the pharmacological as well as synthetic fronts.